It's Just About 'Pesta Dansa'
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Dua minggu lagi. Hinata menghela napas. Sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan pesta dansa sebelum perpisahan angkatannya. Ketika semua cewek menantikannya, Hinata malah kebalikannya. Masalahnya adalah ia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta dansa! /SasuHina/NejiTen/
1. First Step

Dua minggu lagi.

Hinata menghela napas. Sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan pesta dansa sebelum perpisahan angkatannya. Ya, pesta dansa yang selalu dinantikan anak remaja seusianya, khususnya para perempuan. Tradisi memang dari dulu. Tentu saja, semua siswa-siswi kelas XII diwajibkan datang.

Dan justru itulah yang Hinata takutkan.

Bukannya apa, itu akan jadi kali pertama Hinata untuk menghadiri pesta dansa. Dan Hinata benar-benar buta dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan pesta dansa.

Sebutlah dia kuno ataupun ketinggalan zaman, tak apa. Dia tak peduli karena itu memang kenyataannya.

Tidak seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang setidaknya sudah pernah mengikuti pesta dansa saat SMP, SMP tempat Hinata bersekolah dulu tidak mengadakan pesta dansa. Salahkan orang tuanya yang memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus perempuan. _Well_, Hinata akan tertawa bila di SMP-nya diadakan pesta dansa, Hinata dan teman seangkatannya pastilah terlihat seperti lesbi.

Oh, _back to the topic_. Tentu saja cewek pemalu dan kalem satu ini bukan tipe cewek yang akan ikut pesta dansa di 'luaran' sana. _So_, wajar memang kalau pengetahuannya tentang pesta dansa itu nol.

Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Hinata benci mengatakannya, tapi ia seperti anak kelas IX yang takut menghadapi pesta dansa pertamanya. Ia sepertinya yang paling 'terlambat dewasa' di antara teman-teman sekelasnya atau bahkan –oh tidak– seangkatannya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Just About "Pesta Dansa"**

**First Step**

**14 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Ck, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku lupa aku sudah membuat janji dengan si 'tante' Tsunade itu," keluh Sakura.

"Hei! Kan rencana ini kau sendiri yang buat," geruto Ino.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi hari ini memang jadwalku untuk mengurus kuku-kukuku ini. Merepotkan sih, tapi bagaimana lagi?"

"Payah," cetus Karin.

Tenten yang duduk di depan mereka menggerutu. Ia berbisik pada Hinata di sebelahnya, "tidakkah kau merasa mereka terlalu... arghhh."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu Tenten kurang suka –untuk lebih halusnya, jika tak bisa dibilang benci– dengan 'Trio Macan' –panggilan Tenten untuk mereka–.

Menurut Tenten, mereka hanya tiga cewek centil yang tidak peduli dengan apapun selain cowok dan penampilan mereka.

_Well_, Hinata akui, ia setuju dengan Tenten untuk yang satu itu. Hanya saja Tenten lebih blak-blakan.

"Kalau kita tidak bergegas mencari gaun untuk ke pesta dansa nanti, kita tidak akan sempat bersiap-siap," tukas Karin dari meja belakang lagi.

Hinata tertohok mendengar kata 'pesta dansa' yang baru saja dikatakan Karin. Ia mendesah pelan. Kenapa sih semua orang harus membahas pesta dansa?

"Yah, seperti butuh dua minggu saja untuk berdandan di salon," ejek Tenten tiba-tiba tanpa menghadap ke belakang.

Hinata mendengus, begini deh blak-blakannya Tenten, keterlaluan.

"Ck, memang kamu ngerti masalah cewek? Mana bisa _cowok_ mengerti," sindir Sakura.

_Cowok_ yang dimaksud Sakura siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten. Semua orang di sekolahnya juga tahu, kalau Tenten bukanlah tipe cewek yang feminin ataupun yang suka bersolek.

"Yaah, susah sih yang perlu memakai _make up_ setebal-tebalnya. Dua minggu untuk berdandan? Kalian pasti berubah menjadi si _cantik jelita _di pesta dansa nanti." Tenten tetap tak menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata menahan tawanya. Ia dapat merasakan mereka bertiga menahan amarahnya, tak dapat membalas kata-kata Tenten.

Sebenarnya sih, 'Trio Macan' itu sudah cantik dari sananya kok. Hanya saja, motivasi untuk menjadi lebih cantik agar dapat menggaet lebih banyak cowok benar-benar membuat mereka memikirkan penampilan mereka, sesepele apapun hal itu. Dan nyatanya benar saja, banyak cowok yang mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkan mereka, khususnya Sakura –si bos geng, yang paling cantik di antara tiga cewek yang sebenarnya juga gak kalah cantik–. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, masalah kecantikan 'Trio Macan', Hinata mengakui kecantikan mereka kok, mereka memang benar-benar memikat dalam hal wajah dan _style_ di mata Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, walau tampak jelas di depan mata, Tenten tetap tak berpikiran sama dengan Hinata ataupun hampir semua orang. Menurut Tenten, 'cantik' itu tidak peduli dengan seperti apa penampilan seseorang, yang penting _atiitude _dari orang tersebut. Tenten tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'Trio Macan' itu mengesankan, menawan, atau apapun itu seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan. Dan sejujurnya, Hinata kagum dengan Tenten, ia tidak gampang 'terpengaruh' orang lain.

xxx

"Di sini kosong?"

"Ah," Hinata terkejut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu pula Tenten. Orang yang ada di depan mata mereka membuat mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Y-ya, silahkan, Sasuke." Hinata mempersilahkan.

Tapi, tunggu dulu... Kalau ada Sasuke, pasti ada...

"Oy, Naruto!"

Tuh kan, betul.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia berjalan cepat sambil membawa ramen di tangannya. "Ah, syukurlah kau dapat tempat, Sasuke!"

Naruto lalu memandang Tenten yang berada di sebelah tempat yang kosong dan Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto menyengir, "kami ikutan, ya, Tenten, Hinata."

Dan dengan santainya langsung duduk di sebelah Tenten.

_Well_, kantin memang menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat para siswa. Tidak terkecuali untuk Tenten dan Hinata, mereka hampir selalu menyempatkan diri ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah 'terkuras' isinya selama belajar. Sejujurnya, Hinata dan Tenten sering melihat Naruto di kantin, menghabiskan minimal dua mangkok ramen per harinya, tapi... walau dikata 'di mana ada Naruto, di situ ada Sasuke' atau sebaliknya, Sasuke jarang terlihat makan di kantin, paling ia hanya sekedar membeli air mineral dan roti saja, lalu pergi. Atau setidaknya ia membantu Naruto dulu untuk mencari tempat untuknya menghabiskan ramen pesanannya –di tengah kegilaan dalam kantin ini, yang penuhnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi–, lalu langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Jadi, wajar kalau Hinata dan Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan tinggalnya Sasuke untuk menyantap makanannya di kantin.

Tenten yang sedang menikmati jus alpukatnya, pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh ke arah 'Trio Macan' yang sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya, oh lebih tepatnya 'meja yang ada Sasuke-nya, yang ada _Prince of School_-nya'. Dan Tenten mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa sih, Sasuke harus _stay_ di kantin saat _hanya_ mejanya dan Hinata yang kosong? Tenten sempat lupa, kalau 'Trio Macan' itu terobsesi untuk menggaet hati pangeran sekolah satu ini. Karena itulah, mereka selalu menyempatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menempel dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, masalahnya, Sasuke sedang berada satu meja dengannya, duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata, yang berarti 'Trio Macan' akan menggusur salah satu meja yang berisi cowok-cowok-babu-Trio-Macan di dekat mereka. Intinya, Tenten dan Hinata akan kembali 'bersanding' dengan 'Trio Macan'.

_Damn_!

Benar saja, saat 'Trio Macan' sampai di sebelah meja Hinata dan Tenten, yang isinya cowok-cowok seangkatan mereka yang langsung pergi begitu melihat kedatangan trio Sakura-Ino-Karin, menyediakan tempat untuk 'Trio Macan' itu.

Tenten mendengus, membuat Hinata ikut memperhatikan hal apa yang membuat sahabatnya mendengus. Hinata menahan tawanya. Ah, mereka bertiga lagi. Hinata tahu alasan kenapa 'Trio Macan' memilih duduk di meja sebelah mereka walau ada Tenten yang mulutnya-entah-sepedas-apa-itu, _well_, sebenarnya, bukan hanya ia, tapi semua orang tahu alasannya. Alasan yang sama persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan Tenten barusan, yaitu Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Sakura. Ia menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. Nada suaranya juga ia beri kesan _kawai_ yang menurut Tenten malah menjijikkan.

Dan Hinata benar-benar puas melihat wajah kesal Tenten hari ini.

Sayang seribu sayang, Sasuke terus memakan _sandwich_-nya, tanpa mempedulikan sapaan yang tadi dikeluarkan Sakura. Hinata dapat melihat tatapan 'haha-memang-enak-diabaikan' dari mata Tenten.

Sakura pura-pura tidak peduli. "Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke sini, Sasuke? Meja kita kurang satu orang dan kupikir meja kita lebih baik daripada meja yang sekarang kau duduki."

Karin mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Wah, wah, kalau kau menawariku, Sakura, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." Bukannya Sasuke, yang menyahut malah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu korban 'Trio Macan' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya korban si Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, Naruto, mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah, kutunggu Sakura-_chan_, kapanpun aku siap," sahut Naruto semangat.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang tergila-gila dengan salah satu dari cewek-cewek yang benar-benar ribut, berisik, banyak bicara, dan... ah, sudahlah. Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Tenten merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, 'lain kali' yang dimaksud Sakura itu kemungkinan besar adalah 'tidak akan pernah'.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, bergabunglah dengan kita, kita tidak akan menurunkan pamormu dengan membuat seseorang sepertimu duduk semeja dengan manusia yang 'tidak berkelas'." Kali ini, Ino yang berbicara dengan menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Hinata kesal mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Tenten, rasa 'kurang suka'nya terhadap tiga cewek itu sekarang bertambah. Memang mereka berdua sehina itu apa. Sedangkan, Naruto, entah yang juga dimaksudkan oleh Ino atau tidak, terlihat tidak peduli. Ia kini tengah menikmati mangkuk ramen keduanya sambil membayangkan ia dan Sakura duduk semeja di kantin.

"Menurutku, aku akan membuat diriku terlihat seperti yang kau katakan tadi jika aku duduk di meja kalian," kata Sasuke datar.

Wajah ketiga cewek cantik itu berubah merah menahan antara rasa marah dan malu. Hinata dan Tenten malah menahan tawanya melihat kejadian ini. _Well, well, _walau memang sudah hampir semua cowok di sekolah ini sudah berhasil takluk dengan pesona 'Trio Macan', tetapi tidak dengan cowok tampan yang _almost perfect_ satu ini. Sasuke bahkan berusaha untuk tidak berada di dekat ketiga cewek itu.

Kasihan mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan pesanan mereka tanpa membujuk Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan mereka lagi. Di luar kebiasaan memang, tapi mereka 'membuka' telinga mereka untuk mendengar percakapan yang ada di meja Sasuke, incaran mereka. Mereka berpikir, pasti Tenten dan Hinata akan memperburuk citra mereka di depan Sasuke, berhubung Sasuke menolak ajakan mereka. Cih, mereka bertiga mendecih.

"Nah, bukankah kau berpikir sudah seharusnya kami berterima kasih, Sasuke, atas apa yang kau katakan –entah apa pun itu maksudmu mengatakannya–," kata Tenten riang, ia terkekeh.

"Itu terserah kalian, _ladies_, aku sih hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Hinata tersenyum, "wah, kami merasa terhormat."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, tipis memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat 'Trio Macan' yang sekarang bukan hanya menguping lagi, benar-benar terpesona, "yah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata."

"Silahkan, Sasuke," sambut Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ini hanya masalah sepele, Hinata. Tentang pesta dansa, kau tahu. Seperti yang kita sudah tahu, itu adalah kewajiban untuk seluruh kelas XII, termasuk kita berempat. Walau begitu, tetap saja ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." Sasuke berhenti sebentar.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang, tak kentara dari ekspresinya yang datar memang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan melanjutkan, "...hanya saja, apakah kau nanti bisa datang ke pesta dansa itu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "kurasa aku pasti datang selama tidak ada halangan, Sasuke."

Sasuke terlihat lega. Ia tersenyum lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Baiklah. Oh ya, kurasa aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas tumpangan mejanya, Hinata, Tenten."

"Ya, terima kasih atas tumpangan mejanya, Tenten, Hinata," sahut Naruto ikut-ikutan setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ya, tentu, kapanpun kalian mau, _guys_," kata Tenten sambil menyengir.

Setelah mereka pergi, Tenten terlihat semangat, matanya berapi-api, "kurasa, Hinata... Sasuke tertarik padamu."

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, ia tertawa, "haha, tidak mungkin Tenten, tak mungkin."

Tenten menyeringai, "buktinya saja ia memastikan kedatanganmu. Menurutku, ia akan datang kalau kau datang dan begitu pula sebaliknya. _Well, _selama ini juga ekspresinya berbeda saat mengobrol denganmu, ia terlihat ramah. Dan ia tidak pernah terlihat ramah di hadapan perempuan lain."

"Itu hanya pertanyaan biasa, Tenten. Dan lagi, kau hanya berlebihan."

Dan 'Trio Macan' yang mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka tersenyum sinis sekaligus mengejek. _"Cih, mereka kira, Sasuke tertarik dengan Hyuuga satu itu? Mereka pasti bercanda."_

Ck, bilang saja iri.

xxx

**11 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Tenten, kupikir kita juga harus membeli gaun untuk pesta dansa nanti," keluh Hinata.

"Wow, baru tiga hari, tapi sepertinya kau tercemar oleh pikiran Trio Macan itu," ejek Tenten.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah mengikuti pesta dansa sebelumnya, Tenten. Kupikir mereka benar, hanya saja, alasanku karena lebih cepat membeli, maka beban akan lebih cepat berkurang juga. Beban untuk datang ke pesta dansa perdana." Hinata menghela napas.

"Yah, kalau itu maumu."

"Aku pusing, Tenten. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mengajakku berdansa? Aku kan tidak seperti mereka," kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah 'Trio Macan'.

"Oh, _well_, Hinata, sekarang kau ingin seperti mereka?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, tapi kupikir mereka memang keren. Mereka cantik, _style _mereka juga bagus. Semua cowok tertarik pada mereka, Tenten."

Tenten mendengus, "Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau sendiri, Hinata, kecuali sifat 'mudah terbawa arus _society_' mu itu. Dan biar kuperjelas tidak semua cowok tertarik pada mereka."

Hinata mendesah, "Buktinya tidak ada cowok yang tertarik padaku, Tenten, bukan maksudku ingin cowok-cowok tertarik padaku. Tapi, itulah bukti kalau mereka memang menarik, Tenten." Hinata tertawa kali ini. "Dan oh, Neji memang tidak tertarik pada mereka, Tenten."

Tenten tersentak. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"I-ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sepupumu, Hinata," bantah Tenten.

"Oh, apa ini? Forum gibah sepupu, eh?"

Hinata dan Tenten refleks menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata asal suara tadi dari cowok tinggi berambut coklat yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Tenten.

Ya, dia adalah Neji yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tenten terkejut, "kau tidak mendengar semuanya, kan?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "yah, aku hanya mendengar kata 'blablabla sepupumu, Hinata'. Dan aku hanyalah satu-satunya sepupu yang dimiliki Hinata."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Neji? Memang di sebelah tidak ada guru?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata, alasan kenapa guru di kelasmu tidak masuk. Rapat guru. Dan tak mungkin rapat guru hanya dihadiri satu orang saja."

Hinata terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Yah, kau benar juga."

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin minta tolong, Hinata."

"Oh ya?"

"Temani aku memilih apa yang harus kupakai di saat pesta dansa nanti, Hinata, kau tahu aku benar-benar buta _fashion_."

Hinata tertawa, "dan kau pikir aku punya selera _fashion_ yang bagus?"

Neji menggaruk pipinya, "ayolah, Hinata. Aku tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Lagipula aku tak butuh orang dengan selera _fashion_ yang bagus, aku hanya butuh orang untuk menilai apakah yang kugunakan cocok untukku atau tidak. Sekalian kau membeli gaun untukmu sendiri, Hinata."

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah berjanji akan membelinya bersama Tenten, Neji –gaunku dan gaun Tenten sendiri–."

"Tenten bisa ikut, aku tidak keberatan. Kupikir dia juga tidak keberatan, iya kan?" Neji melirik ke arah Tenten, tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," balas Tenten sambil balas tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "jadi, kapan kau mau kami menemanimu, Neji?"

"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Aku akan beritahu Hiashi_-sama_ tentang ini. Yaah... hanya agar dia tak terlalu khawatir tentang keadaan anak sulungnya yang akan pergi _shopping_ ke mal bersama temannya."

"Asalkan kau tahu Neji, _otou_-_sama_ tidak seketat itu lagi semenjak aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi, Neji," kata Hinata menggerutu.

Neji tertawa nakal, "_fine_..._ sorry_. Jadi, lusa ya? _Deal_?"

"Yeah, _deal_," sahut Hinata.

"Dan aku hanya ikut kalian," kata Tenten sambil mengangkat tangannya hingga setara dengan pundaknya dan membentuk huruf V.

**To Be Continued**

Wkwkw, judulnya abal abis, kan? Gak punya ide, apapun jadi daahh:3

Oke, _guys_, ini udah lama banget Fimi nggak bisa buka ffn, udah beberapa bulan _and it's like hell_!

Ini aja deh, _fic_ sumbangan buat liburan kali ini... Pendek aja, kok... Fimi buatnya udah setengah jalan, cuma _post_ sebagian aja dulu, takut kepanjangan. -_- Doakan sukses sampai habis yaaa ceritanya.. #ketawanista


	2. Second Step

"Kau jalan kaki, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Just About "Pesta Dansa"**

**Second Step**

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari dalam mobil _porsche_ hitam.

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke, aku hanya berjalan kaki hingga pemberhentian bus di depan. Hari ini, aku akan naik bus. _Otou-sama_ dan Neji sedang ada urusan." Ia terkekeh.

"Mau kuantar?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

"Naiklah."

Belum sempat Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke, Sasuke malah sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"T-tapi, kupikir Sasuke, itu akan merepotkan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah, kalau kau anggap begitu. Sekarang anggap saja aku mengganti ajakanku dengan permintaan tolong, bagaimana, hmm? Kupikir kau mau membantu temanmu yang membutuhkan pertolongan, eh, Hinata. _Tolong_ temani aku selama perjalanan pulang ke rumahku."

Hinata tertawa, "baiklah, Sasuke. Dan kuakui kau memang –entahlah–, apakah itu bisa disebut pintar?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "anggaplah itu cerdas, Hinata."

Hinata putuskan untuk 'menemani' Sasuke kali ini, yaahh... untuk pertama kalinya dan mungkin terakhir kalinya mengingat orang yang ditemaninya adalah seorang Uchiha yang kaya, tampan, keren, cerdas, dan lain-lain...

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, hari itu, Hinata merasa Sasuke seperti laki-laki yang seutuhnya 'normal', yang tidak menyeramkan, pendiam, dan entahlah... agak anti-sosial, mungkin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa Sasuke sangat ramah, walau tetap saja, bicaranya irit.

Setidaknya, Sasuke yang banyak tersenyum hari ini merupakan pemandangan yang lebih enak dipandang dibandingkan Sasuke yang terus memasang _flat-expression_ nya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"_Apa Sasuke demam, ya?"_

Hinata terkekeh geli membayangkan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar sepasang mata di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Mau mampir sebentar tidak?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "a-ah, apa, Sasuke?"

"Mau mampir sebentar tidak? Terlambat pulang tentu tidak masalah kan? Hanya sebentar."

"Tentu tidak masalah, Sasuke. Lagipula ini mobilmu dan kau juga yang menyetir. Aku kan hanya menumpang." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, merasa malu sekaligus tak enak.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata, kan aku yang mengajakmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau pernah ke _cafe_ baru yang ada di dekat taman kota? Kudengar, suasana _cafe_ di sana nyaman, dan katanya... coklat panas di sana benar-benar lezat."

"_Well_, aku pernah mendengarnya juga, Sasuke. Tapi untuk pergi ke sananya sendiri, aku belum pernah."

"Mau coba? Aku traktir. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "baiklah, ini mulai terdengar aneh, Sasuke."

"Dan bagiku tidak. Jadi sudah ditentukan, kita akan mampir ke sana dulu."

Hinata menghela napas, "kau membuatku berhutang budi terlalu banyak, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, "itulah tugas seorang pria, Hinata, membuat seorang wanita bahagia."

Tawa renyah Hinata keluar. "Kata-katamu, Sasuke... Kau terlihat seperti seorang pria yang akan menikah, kau tahu, berjanji akan membahagiakan sang mempelai wanita."

Sasuke menyeringai kali ini. "Tentu tak salah, kan, jika pria itu menjanjikan hal tersebut lebih awal –jauh sebelum hari pernikahan mereka?"

Dan entah untuk alasan apa, warna merah muda tiba-tiba menjalari pipi Hinata.

xxx

**10 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Astaga, Tenten. Aku bahkan sampai lupa dengan hal yang paling penting untuk pesta dansa nanti."

Tenten mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Memangnya apa?"

Hinata memekik pelan. "Aku tidak bisa BER-DAN-SA, Tenten! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa dengan hal seperti itu?!"

"Eh?"

"B-baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Tenten."

Dan dengan secepat kilat Hinata sudah meninggalkan kelas dan Tenten yang terbengong.

xxx

"Neji, ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Suigetsu nyaring.

Neji menutup bukunya. "Siapa?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya, lalu pergi keluar bersama dua temannya, membuat Neji menepuk jidatnya. Neji lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Loh, tumben."

"Neji, kau harus membantuku!" pekik Hinata.

Neji mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Pokoknya nanti kau mampir dulu ke rumahku. Ya! Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, kau harus mampir ke rumahku hingga pesta dansa nanti."

"Uwooo, ada apa ini?" tanya Neji heran.

"Kau harus mengajariku berdansa, Neji. Aku belum pernah berdansa, belum pernah."

Neji mencibir. "Ya, aku tahu kau belum pernah berdansa."

"Bantu aku, ya?" bujuk Hinata sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Neji meneguk ludahnya. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Neji, besok kupastikan kau mendapatkan jas terbaik," ungkap Hinata riang sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya lagi.

Neji terkekeh. _"Ia masih seperti anak kecil."_

xxx

Kakashi-_sensei_ berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Semua siswa yang ada di sana bersiap pulang ke rumahnya. Tenten sendiri yang tidak mengeluarkan buku sama sekali saat pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_, hanya tinggal berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya.

Tiba-tiba hapenya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya

"_Ne, _Hinata, sepertinya aku sudah dijemput. Duluan ya? _Jaa_."

"Iya. _Jaa_, Tenten."

Tenten sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, meninggalkan Hinata masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, ke kelas Neji, lalu belajar berdansa," gumam Hinata pelan.

Ia mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menjemput lagi?"

Suara berat itu membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri tegap di depannya, sudah membawa tasnya.

"Eh, hari ini Neji akan mengantarku pulang kok," kata Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sayang sekali," bisiknya pelan –entah pada siapa–.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kutemani ke kelas Neji yuk," tawar Sasuke.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Kelas Neji berlawanan arah dengan gerbang loh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa langsung pulang, Asuma-_sensei_ menyuruhku ke kantornya, err..." Ia melihat jam tangannya, "15 menit lagi. Dan aku tidak punya apapun untuk kukerjakan selagi menunggu."

Hinata tersenyum kali ini, "baiklah, makasih, Sas."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kembali. Kemudian, mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas Neji. Sesampainya di sana, mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di depan kelas, menunggu Neji keluar –melihat masih adanya guru yang mengajar di dalam kelas–.

Keadaan di antara mereka berdua yang diam, membuat Hinata sedikit banyak bosan.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Sasuke? Maksudku, sebentar lagi kan ujian akhir diadakan."

"Hm, nggak terlalu banyak sih. Paling-paling waktu menontonku yang kukurangi, kuganti dengan waktu belajar atau tidur. Aku bukan tipe yang rajin banget sih."

"_Wajar saja, kau kan sudah cerdas,"_ batin Hinata iri.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh, aku juga mengurangi waktu kegiatanku yang tidak penting, kuganti dengan belajar. Dan seminggu tiga kali akan ada guru yang datang ke rumahku."

"Padahal kau yang biasanya saja sudah sering masuk peringkat 5 besar, apalagi dengan tambahan jam belajar yang super itu," ungkap Sasuke.

"Tetap saja aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu dan Shikamaru. Shino dan Sakura saja yang kadang-kadang bisa di bawahku."

"Yah, kalau itu sih anggaplah sebagai keuntungan terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, Hinata."

Dan Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke maupun Hinata sontak mengangkat kepala mereka, mendapatkan pemandangan seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berdiri di depan kelas Neji.

"Kau menungguku, ya?" tanya Matsuri riang.

Ia menengok ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "oh, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku menemaninya menunggu sepupunya," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?!" pekik Matsuri. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," ucap Matsuri kecewa, lalu ia pergi.

Kejadian terus berulang saat beberapa cewek lewat, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata merasa malas menanggapi mereka.

"Hinata!"

Baiklah, ini nama berbeda yang pertama kali disebutkan saat seseorang keluar kelas.

"Ah, Neji."

"Maaf ya lama, tadi harus mengurus sesuatu dulu. Loh, Sasuke?"

"Yo, Ji," sapa Sasuke.

"Ada perlu dengan teman sekelasku?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sasuke menemaniku untuk menunggumu keluar dari kelas, Neji," ungkap Hinata.

Neji mengangguk, melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian sebagai balasan.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti 'percakapan' antar cowok ini.

"Baiklah, Hinata, ayo kita pulang," kata Neji sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf tidak bisa menemani, eh, menghabiskan waktu 15 menitmu, Sas, aku sudah berhutang dua kali padamu."

"Kau lupa dengan tugas seorang pria, ya? Untuk membahagiakan seorang wanita."

_BLUSH!_

"Ah, a-aku duluan, Sasuke."

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung berlari kecil menyusul Neji yang sudah duluan. Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Hinata barusan.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang," gumam Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lupa dengan janjinya untuk bertemu Asuma-_sensei_.

Atau memang sebenarnya dia tidak pernah janjian dengan gurunya yang satu itu? _Well, who knows_?

xxx

"Hinata! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Maaf."

"Astaga! Kau mencekikku, Hinata!"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Letakkan tanganmu di pundakku!"

"I-iya."

"Jangan melihat kemana-mana!"

"Iya, Neji."

Dan Hinata agak menyesal karena sudah meminta bantuan Neji. Sepupunya yang satu ini tidak memiliki kata 'lembut' dalam kamusnya jika sedang mengajari orang lain.

xxx

**9 hari sebelum pesta dansa.**

"Aku ngantuk."

"Ya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menguap, Hinata. Memangnya apa saja sih yang kamu lakukan?"

Hinata mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Hmm? Ah, Neji pantang menyerah dalam mengajariku. Ia menyeramkan saat mengajari orang lain, kau tahu? Aku akan beri dia batas waktu untuk mengajariku berdansa selanjutnya."

Tenten tertawa, "Memangnya dia bisa berdansa?"

"Kau menghina, ya?"

Tenten tersentak, ia menoleh, "berhenti datang tiba-tiba, Neji!"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku dan Gaara ikutan, ya?"

Tanpa persetujuan, mereka berdua langsung duduk dan melahap makanan mereka. Hinata dan Tenten cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, jangan lupa pulang sekolah," kata Neji.

"Ada apa pulang sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh, tidak, hanya mencari jas untuk pesta dansa nanti."

"Oh ya? Ikutan dong, mumpung ingat."

"_Hah? Mumpung ingat?" _batin Hinata dan Tenten nista.

"Hah? Ayo saja sih, iya kan?" Neji melirik ke arah Hinata dan Tenten bergantian.

"Ini kan idemu, lagipula kau juga yang menyetir," celetuk Hinata.

Tenten memutar bola matanya, "dan aku hanya numpang."

Neji tersenyum, "ok, _come with us then_."

**To Be Continued**

Baiklah, _chapter_ ini sejujurnya agak ngebosenin bagi Fimi sendiri. Berdoa saja buat selanjutnya, lebih menarik. Maaf dan _thanks_, bagi yang sudah bersedia membacanya.


End file.
